Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool.
Discussion of the Background
Hitherto, in a machine tool, as illustrated in FIGS. 16A and 16B, a workpiece is machined by a tool attached to a tool spindle (not illustrated) in a machining area 13 that is covered with a splash guard 10 or the like. The splash guard 10 or the like is provided with a window 11 into which a transparent plate 12 is fitted. A worker M is able to monitor the machining area 13 via the window 11. Additionally, an operation panel 14 is rotatably supported in a part of the splash guard 10 close to the window 11 so that the operation panel can be operated by the worker M who monitors via the window 11. The operation panel 14 is capable of being fixed at arbitrary angles within a movable range by the worker M, such as a position where an operation surface 14a of the operation panel 14 faces a front side as illustrated in FIG. 16B, and in a direction in which the operation surface 14a intersects the window 11 as illustrated in FIG. 17B, for example, a position where the operation surface 14a is orthogonal to the front splash guard 10. If the operation panel 14 is rotatably provided in this way, the rotational position of the operation panel 14 can be changed according to a worker's standing position. Therefore, there is an advantage that the operation of the operation panel 14 can be performed without changing the standing position.
Additionally, as illustrated in FIG. 7A, the operation surface 14a of the operation panel 14 is provided with automatic operation mode buttons 15 and manual operation mode buttons 16, and mode selection of an automatic operation mode or a manual operation mode is enabled by operating any one of these buttons.
A tape operation mode button 15a, a memory operation mode button 15b, and a manual data input (MDI) operation mode button 15c are included in the automatic operation mode buttons 15, and manual pulse mode buttons 16a, a jog mode button 16b, a rapid mode button 16c, and an origin return mode button 16d are included in the manual operation mode buttons 16. Moreover, the manual pulse mode buttons 16a include a manual pulse 0.0001 mm mode button 16a(1), a manual pulse 0.001 mm mode button 16a(2), a manual pulse 0.01 mm mode button 16a(3), and a manual pulse 0.1 mm mode button 16a(4) for selecting a movement distance per one pulse of pulses generated from a manual pulse generator. Additionally, as illustrated in FIG. 7A, the operation surface 14a of the operation panel 14 is provided with various axis selection buttons 20 to 29 for manually operating respective axes of the machine tool. If any one of the axis selection buttons is operated, a constituent member of the machine tool can be moved in the direction of an axis corresponding to the axis selection button or can be rotated around the axis. For example, in an example illustrated in FIG. 7A, the axis selection buttons include a +X axis selection button 20, a −X axis selection button 21, a +Y axis selection button 22, a −Y axis selection button 23, a +Z axis selection button 24, a −Z axis selection button 25, a +A axis selection button 26, a −A axis selection button 27, a +C axis selection button 28, and a −C axis selection button 29. The +X axis selection button 20, as illustrated in FIG. 7A, is located on a right side as seen from the front, and the −X axis selection button 21 is located on a left side.
If a manual operation mode, for example, a jog mode is selected and the +X axis selection button 20, or the −X axis selection button 21 is operated, it is possible to move the tool spindle or the table in a plus (+) direction or a minus (−) direction of the X axis.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-156677, a machining information projection device provided in a machine tool is proposed. The machining information projection device includes a half mirror, and display means for emitting light to display machining information. The half mirror is provided at a position where a machining area of the machine tool is capable of being monitored and at a position where an image emitted from the display means is reflected on a worker, and further is provided so that a portion of the incident light from the machining area is transmitted therethrough to the worker side. In the machining information projection device, the worker can simultaneously view an image reflected by projecting the machining information emitted from and displayed by the display means onto the half mirror, and an actual image of the machining area that is visible through the half mirror.